


Legacy of a father

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Han is a good father, M/M, Pathfinder Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben is still trying to find his place as a Pathfinder





	Legacy of a father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Military Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608347) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> Pathfinder! Ben is inspiring me. That's a birthday present for my dear Idrilhadhafang and it's taking place in the same universe than "Military Man". I created some new characters, feel free to use them in your own stories if you want.

It was still early in the morning and Ben was still feeling sleepy. They came back from their last mission late the previous night and usually, their instructor was letting them having some rest. But this morning, their teammates and he have been convoked and they were now sitting in their debriefing room. Ben yawned and shifted on his seat.

 

« Hey Benny Boy ! » grinned one of his teammates, a young man with golden curls called Iolas. « Your pilot exhausted you last night ? » he smiled with a playful wink.

 

Ben blushed and tried to hide himself behind his hair. His teammates knew about his relationship with Poe and they were all supportive, something Ben was taking time to accept, but it meant being the target of some lightful jokes.

 

« Shut up Io ! » groaned Keziah, another guy with blond curls but quieter than Iolas. « You're just jealous than Ben didn't choose you. » he added, taking a sip from the cup in his hand and sitting next to Ben.

 

Ben smiled to his teammate, appreciating that Keziah has intervened. Nobody else than him could shut up the big mouth of Iolas. Iolas shrugged before looking back at the front of their room, understanding that he would have no answer from Ben.

 

« Thanks. » whispered Ben to Keziah.

« You're welcome Solo ! » answered the other man before shutting up since their instructor entered in the room, followed by another man.

 

Ben froze when he saw Kes Dameron following their instructor. It was the last person he would have thought to see there. It were years since the last time he saw Poe's father. Kes has spent some awful years after the death of Shara so Poe had always seen Ben at his own home. Then Ben left for the Order and uncle Luke so the last time that Ben had seen Kes, he was still a boy. Not a man. And certainly not a man in love with his son.

 

The man was there to talk to them about his past career, his missions and the difficulties he had faced along the path. Everyone was listening to him with awe and respect and Ben was reminded his youth when Poe and he were listening to the same tales.

 

They listened to him for two straight hours and nobody was feeling their fatigue anymore. All of them were throwing questions to Kes and the man was answering to all of them with a smile that his son has inherited. Ben wasn't talking but to hear Kes was making him felt secure. Poe's father threw him few glances but Ben was trying to avoid him.

 

When their instructor has finally ended their meeting, everyone was still harrassing Kes with a lot of questions and Ben took this opportunity to flee, needing some fresh air. Ben has always been a little bit nervous around Kes even if the man has always have been kind with him. It was just he was an hero of war and Ben's father was always talking about Kes with a lot of respect and Ben could have seen how much both men were respecting and liking each other and he didn't want to mess up around one of his father's friend.

* * *

 

Ben was sitting outside, watching the X-Wings of the Republic pilots leaving the floor when someone sitted next to him. Ben recognized the quiet aura of Keziah and let a little smile appearing on his lips. Keziah was a natural leader and everybody in their unit was listening to him. And as every good leader, Keziah was taking care of all of them. That was why he was there, looking after Ben.

 

« Why are you hiding there ? » asked the man. « I thought you would have welcomed your father-in-law. »

 

Ben blushed deeper than this morning, still not used to people recognized his relationship with Poe.

 

« Does he know ? » asked again Keziah, sharing an amused look with his teammate.

« No. » whispered Ben. « I don't think so. »

« Are you afraid of him ? »

« What...what if he thinks I'm not worthy ? If he thinks I'm not deserving Poe ? » asked Ben, looking in Keziah deep blue eyes.

« I would get him out of my list of life models. Then I and the team would explain to him why he is wrong. And then your father would slap his head I suppose. » smirked Keziah.

 

Ben chuckled. Han took all his unit to share drinks few weeks ago and the Solo charm had worked more than ever. Ben suspected Keziah to have a crush on his father.

 

« Not if I'm kicking his arse before ! » said a loud voice in their backs.

 

Both men turned around to see Kes Dameron standing behind them, his legendary smile on his lips.

 

« I'm leaving. » said Keziah, standing up and letting Kes taking his place next to Ben.

 

A loud silence took place between them and Ben refused to look at Kes.

 

« I'm pretty sure that Poe would team up with your unit to kick some sense in my mind if I was dismissing your relationship. » shared in a low voice Kes.

« No ! » protested Ben. «  He would never do that to you. He loves you too much »

« I know he loves me. As I know he loves you. And he wouldn't be Shara's son if he wasn't fighting for the person he loves the most in the world. » smiled Kes, putting an hand on Ben's shoulder.

 

Ben blushed again and Kes laughed loudly.

 

« I always knew it would be you Ben. I accepted this idea a long time ago and I have no problem with that. »

« Really ? » asked Ben, looking at Kes with the same deep brown eyes than when he was a little boy. Kes felt sadness filling his heart. Ben has always been awkward but he has always tried to do the right thing. It was breaking his heart to see that he didn't grow up feeling confident in himself like Poe was.

« You're your father's son. Han can fool everyone with his bad boy behavior, he is still the most loyal guy that I know. You wouldn't hurt Poe. I know that and that's enough for me. » said Kes, squeezing Ben's shoulder.

« Thank you. » smiled shyly Ben.

« Make my son happy and we will be good. » answered Kes.

« Yes Sir ! »

 

A new silence took place between them, Kes letting to Ben some time to assimilate these new informations.

 

« So, a Pathfinder ? » smirked Kes, feeling some pride warming his chest.

« Hum, yes. » answered Ben, avoiding Kes' eyes. « I know I wouldn't be as good as- »

« It suits you. » cut Kes, not wanting to hear Ben depreciating himself. « Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. »

 

Ben nodded like a little child, his eyes getting bigger front of Kes' approval of his new career. Despite his father and Poe assuring him that he will be a great Pathfinder, Ben still had his insecurities. But to have a real Pathfinder, someone as heroic, as honest, as awesome as Kes Dameron saying to him that he did choose good was lifting the weight compressing his chest since he put his uniform for the first time.

 

« I finally beat Han Solo, inspiring his only son to be a patfinder instead of a pilot ! » laughed Kes and Ben felt a little bit nauseous at the idea to have betray his father's legacy.

« Fuck this bullshit Dameron ! » groaned someone behind them.

 

In few seconds, Ben was up and already hugging his father. The older man was pressing him against his chest before messing fondly Ben's black hair.

« Hello kiddo ! » smiled Han, an arm around his son's neck to be able to kiss his forehead.

« What are you doing here ? » asked Ben, still pressed against his father.

« My spies were telling me that Kes was there to corrupt you and to convince you to take the Dameron name when Poe and you would marry. »

« Your spies ? » blurted out Ben, blushing hard to what his father was implying for Poe and he's future.

« You're spying your own son ? What a wretched move Solo ! » smirked Kes.

« He is my boy as you said Dameron. I'm doing what I have to do to protect him. » answered Han with a wink for his son.

« That's Keziah ? » asked Ben, feeling warm to know that his father was still looking for him, even if he was far away, even if Ben was an adult.

 

Han answered with a fake innocent smile before focusing again on Kes.

 

« Don't corrupt my son Dameron ! Your boy is doing that pretty well and that's enough. » grumbled Han.

 

Kes laughed and both older men hugged, patting the other hard in the back.

 

« But I'm still winning. He is a pathfinder. Like me. » smirked again Kes.

« And your son is a pilot. » answered Han.

« Thanks to Shara. Not you ! » laughed Kes.

« Whatever ! » groaned Han before putting an arm around Ben's shoulders. « It isn't important since Ben will be the best Pathfinder this damn galaxy will know and everybody would forget Kes-Legendary-Dameron ! » grinned Han, spreading warmth in Ben's body. « And he is still an hell of a pilot ! » added the General.

« Not better than my boy. Who will outshine the famous Han Solo in everyone's memory ! » answered Kes.

« You bet ? » challenged Han, his face close to an inch to Kes' face.

« I bloody do it Solo !  Let us collect my son and we will prove to you why they will take the Dameron name ! » groaned Kes.

« In your dreams Sergeant ! » answered Han before leading them towards the Falcon.

 

Ben sighed. Han Solo and Kes Dameron together was a bad idea. But Han Solo and Kes Dameron challenging each other was a disaster.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
